


blonde

by lucibeaaan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Protective Mark Lee (NCT), Roommates, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), but pls just read it, ex-crush on chan, this is so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucibeaaan/pseuds/lucibeaaan
Summary: basically minho having a life crisis when his roommate aka crush lee felix came back to their shared dorm with the desire of dyeing his hair blonde
Relationships: Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	blonde

“Minho!”

As soon as he heard Felix’s voice - the angelic sound that had been in his head these past months - he immediately turned around despite the pain in his neck that he got from practicing. Felix was standing there, right behind him, with his messy chestnut-colored fluffy hair. There was an urge telling Minho to tossle his hair but before he could do that, the memory of the other day came back, stopping the hand that was already half-way reaching out for the younger’s head. 

“Can you please help me to dye my hair?”, Felix said while curling a soft lock of hair around his index finger, “I just want to, for no reason.” 

Right. Felix always does the things that he wants no matter how lunatic they sound and what results they would leave; the same with how he steals Minho’s heart. The older boy still remembered that day when Felix dropped himself flat on the floor after three hours of practice for their new choreography, looking up straight into Minho’s eyes with the tiny freckles on both of his cheeks and the brightest smile on his face - that was the end of Minho.

“What color did you choose then?”

“Blonde”, Felix stated, “Pure blonde I think, the color of Chris’ hair!”

“Chris…”

There was a second that Minho’s heart skipped a beat. Probably because the older boy was hoping for a different name to slip out of Felix’s tongue, someone that hopefully does not bring as much pain as the current one did. 

“Why are you so hesitant? Do you think I wouldn’t look good with that color?”

“No, definitely not” Minho stuttered, “I just had never thought you would want to dye your hair with such a bright color. Have you asked Mark to see if he agreed to this?”

“Guess what?”, The freckled boy responded as the corner of his lips curved up. 

About a week ago, Minho observed the scene of Felix technically being a tail of Mark - Felix’s older brother and Minho’s classmate, begging for something repeatedly. Even when they got back to their shared dorm room, this boy would still be calling and disturbing his older sibling. Mark once looked straight into Minho’s eyes and complained ‘Calm your roommate down before I have to’ but would not tell the dancer what was going on. But now he knows why. 

“Are you sure?”, Minho frowned as the fact that Mark would for sure blow both their heads off for doing such an insane thing.

“Absolutely! I mean the worst it could get is Mark giving me a lecture about how my hair is damaged,” Felix handed the other boy a mask as he was wearing one and walked towards the exit to buy his hair dye,“ and I have you too, Minho. I know he would not do anything to me with you being on my side.”

As Minho felt the heat on his cheeks, he ran to the door without waiting for the younger one, hoping that Felix did not notice him obviously being blushing. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Please do not mistreat my hair or else by tomorrow you’ll have a new roommate”, Felix looked up which made the older slightly smiled as he started to apply the mixture onto the younger’s hair. Minho knew he would be missing the brunette Felix, miss it like the way that Minho mesmerized everything belongs to Felix from their first meeting until that moment. 

Afraid of the hair dye staining on the hoodie that Chris gave him a while ago, Felix insisted to take it off regardless of the coldness of a winter day in New York City. The Korean boy internally screamed for a moment, wondering if his spot in Felix’s heart would be as equally important but ended up just smirking at himself. 

“I used to like Chris”, the Australian accent hit Minho as his hand stopped the work and his heart ached. 

“My feelings often do not only build up in a few seconds; it wasn’t like how people would describe being struck by a lighting of love. Everything was slowly stacked up; maybe it was the way that Chris asked me if I had eaten anything after we fought over how stubborn I was; maybe it was the way he caressed my hair and said I would look good with blonde hair. I know that I like listening to him playing his favorite guitar while singing I’m Yours by Jason Mraz, love looking at him taking small naps before our PE class started, or even get jealous when he get close to someone-”

“Don’t…”

At this point, the shorter boy was frantically trying to find ways to keep his heart from shattering - but it was impossible.

“I confessed to Chris and guess what, he turned me down”, as if the younger one did not hear Minho, he kept going on with his love story, “Chris turned me down, saying that he does not deserve me, nor the girl who like me from my class, nor any other person on this holy planet. There is only one human being that deserve it - and that person is so close to me but I-”

“I said stop, Felix!” Minho's voice broke as he slammed the bowl of hair dye onto the sink countertop, rushing out of their shared room with just a thin layer of his pyjamas on him and heading towards his favorite location on the campus - the rooftop of their dorm. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If someone asked Minho what type of person Felix is, the older dancer would say he was a straightforward, refreshing but also wise kid. He would use every possible way to resolve a problem even if it hurt him which was proven right at the moment when the rooftop’s door was opened with two layers of blankets on the Australian’s shoulders, hinting that he wanted to talk. He slowly took one off, covering the older boy with it while sighing in relief as Minho stopped shivering nor refused it. 

“As I ran away after being rejected, the first person I thought of was you who luckily was right there in our room.”, the freckled one continued his story, sitting down next to the other one even if the cold breeze was hitting them every next second. 

How could Minho forget that night when Felix ran straight into his arms with strangled sobs leaving his mouth. Because the younger boy was taller and heavier, Minho could not hold him for a long period while standing which made their knees buckle beneath them. The Korean wanted to know what happened but chose not to force it out of the other so they ended up just watching Tangled for the whole night while Felix bawled his eyes out. 

“I wanted to dye my hair blonde like Chris not because it’s Chris’ hair color. It is because someone in the middle of watching Tangled mumbled ‘Isn’t Rapunzel’s hair so beautiful?’”, Felix looked over to his roommate with the most genuine smile, watching Minho’s eyes widened in disbelief and jaws dropped as he carried on, “I already told you this but my feelings do not just pop up in a moment. From that day, I started to care about that person more, taking notes of the way he asked me if it was too hot every time he blow dried my hair or how he made sure Mark would not scold me if I did something bad.” 

“My emotions for you are still in the early stages- still young and free- but I want you to know that the butterflies in my stomach only appear when I see you”, the Australian chuckled at Minho who was still frozen and trying to process this whole new area of relationship. Without a warning, the taller boy pulled the other into his arms, snuggling into the crook of Minho’s neck which made the shorter yelped but then let out a small laugh. 

Minho knew Felix and him were probably not the two perfect pieces of puzzle but at least for now, they belonged to each other. 

“Now can we go back inside the room and continue dying my hair or are you going to let my hair stay half brown half blonde?”


End file.
